Beacon
|image= File:Newbeacon.png |place= Above the Lighthouse |open= September 22, 2006 |games= Jet Pack Adventure |tourguide= The Beacon holds the Lighthouse spotlight... and a telescope that you can look through. And if you thought penguins could not fly... you should try the Jetpack game on the right. |id= 411 }} The Beacon is the top of the Lighthouse. Players can look through a Telescope and if the famous penguin Rockhopper is coming to Club Penguin, his ship can be seen through the telescope. Jet Pack Adventure can be played here. Whenever the pirate penguin, Rockhopper decides to travel to Club Penguin, he uses the bright light of the Beacon to help find his way. As revealed in Club Penguin Times issue #226, the Beacon Light is solar powered and it is of 2500 watts. You can turn the Beacon's light on and off by clicking the switch. History The Beacon opened on September 22, 2006, the same time as the Lighthouse. Before it opened, there was a scavenger hunt to find a light for the Beacon. In October 2006, Rockhopper found his way and made his first appearance in Club Penguin, thanks to the Beacon. Then in November 2006, Jet Pack Adventure was released. Parties 2007 *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, the Beacon and the whole Lighthouse was transformed into a giant palm tree. *During the 2007 Christmas Party, the Beacon and Lighthouse was turned into a giant Christmas tree. 2008 *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Beacon and the whole entire Lighthouse turned into paper, and the telescope was turned into a kaleidoscope. *During the Fall Fair 2008, there was a helter-skelter here, leading to the Beach. 2009 *During the Puffle Party 2009, it was the Green Puffle's room where Green Puffles jumped around inside the bulb casing. *It had a giant propeller to hold the island in the sky during the Festival of Flight 2009. *The beacon was decorated with orange wallpaper and other stuff at Fall Fair 2009, it was also featured in a player card Background. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Beacon was decorated with a giant Pumpkin Head instead of the light. *During Holiday Party 2009, the Beacon light was a big red Christmas light. 2010 *During Holiday Party 2010, the Beacon and Lighthouse was filled with coin's. 2012 *During the Puffle Party 2012, the Beacon Is Transformed Into A Green Puffle Celebration. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Beacon lamp was replaced by a giant smiling Jack O' Latern. The Beacon balcony was replaced by all yellow tree branches with no leaves. The Beacon balcony railing was replaced by logs. The roof on top of the Beacon lamp was replaced by old metal shingles. The staircase which takes you down to the Lighthouse were replaced by all wood including the railing. The sky was darkened by night and dark clouds with lighting every ten seconds *During Operation: Blackout, the Beacon didn't have any clouds in the sky for the first time. The room was very dark, like the other rooms due to the blackout. Glitches *During the 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover, the Puffle Party music could be heard. Trivia *According to The Club Penguin Times the Beacon light is solar powered. This is how the light was still running in Operation: Blackout without going out. *It has not been re-decorated entirely. *In late 2011, rough lines on the Beacon were cleaned up and smoothed out, to make the room neater. Gallery 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Beacon.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 SKP08.png|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Cpchristmasbeacon.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 2008 Submarine Party 2008 Beacon.png|During the During the Submarine Party 2008 Blankbeacon.jpg|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Beacon.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 Fallfairbeacon.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Beacon.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 2009 Beacon Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Beacon af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 Beacon during Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009.png|During the Construction of the Festival of Flight Fof11.png|During the Festival of Flight Beacon during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2009 Beacon.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:Pufflebeacon.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:TheFair2010Beacon.PNG|During The Fair 2010 Beacon during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Beacon during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 during rain current beacon.PNG|During Holiday Party 2010 Step 1 beacon step 1.png |During Holiday Party 2010 Step 2 beacon step 2.png |During Holiday Party 2010 Step 3 coins for chnage goal reched.PNG |During Holiday Party 2010 Goal Reached! 2011 Page11ddddddddd.png|During Puffle Party 2011. April_fools_party_2011_beacon.jpeg|During April Fools' Party 2011. MedievalParty2010Beacon.PNG|During Medieval Party 2011. Beacon112233.PNG|During The Fair 2011. Beacon1.1.PNG|During Halloween Party 2011. Goal Reached.PNG|The Beacon when goal was reached during Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Beacon during Underwater Expedition 2012.png|During the Underwater Expedition Screenshot_670.png|During the Puffle Party 2012 Screenshot_1339.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Beacon during Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Beacon HP 2012.PNG|The Beacon during the Halloween Party 2012. Beacon during Operation Blackout 2012.png|During Operation: Blackout File:BeaconHolidayParty2012.png|During Holiday Party 2012 2013 Beacon during Hollywood Party 2013.png|Beacon during the Hollywood Party Pins *Microphone Pin *Surfboard Pin *Lily Pin *Feather Pin *Enchanted Feather Pin See also *Beach *Beacon Telescope *Jet Pack Adventure *Lighthouse SWFs *Beacon Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Rooms Category:Jet Pack Adventure